1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
2. Related Art
With the increasing demand for large-capacity, multi-function, and/or compactness of electronic devices and systems, various techniques have been introduced to highly integrate memory devices to be used therein. For high integration of memory devices, increasingly finer patterns forming the devices have been developed. In order to form the fine patterns, however, expensive equipment is required. Furthermore, although expensive equipment is used, it is often not possible to realize the finer patterns as desired. As alternatives for overcoming these problems, accordingly, developments have been actively made on techniques for the high integration of semiconductor devices.